Your Death Will Kill Me
by Acyla
Summary: Sometimes losing a loved one can take a lot more out of you than you think...


Your Death Will Kill Me!!  Title: Your Death Will Kill Me!!  
Author: Acyla Holdernesse  
E-mail: acyla@mail.com  
Status: Complete  
Category: Drama  
Summary: Sometimes losing a loved one can take a lot more out of you than you think...  
Disclaimer: All rights reserved, all wrongs revered.  
Author's Rant: None for now.  
  


* * *

  


# Your Death Will Kill Me!! 

  
  
Vejita was out flying to Goku's house looking for a good sparing session, when...   
suddenly...   
he felt a pain...   
followed by an emptiness...   
*Bulma* he thought, as he raced back to Capsule Corp but as he arrived, before he entered the door he knew he was too late.   
  
His soul felt empty,  
Just like him,  
She was gone,  
And so was he,  
She went to a place where he could not follow,  
But she took his soul with her...   
  
As he entered their room he saw her lying on their bed. The bed were they had spent many passionite nights together making love, arguing about Trunks, the gravity room, but now she lay there, her pulse not beating, dead to the world.   
  
'This was the way she would have wanted it, no dragonballs to revive her no growing old and having grey hair which would need to be dyed every month or so, no looking helpless in front of me and the kids' he reminded himself. But that didn't lesson the pain inside...   
  
He walked towards her, his eyes never leaving her face and as he sat down on the bed he gently held her hand. Her body was getting colder but he didn't notice it and even if it did it wouldn't matter to him, all that mattered to him now was that she had left him. Left him to go to a better place, a place were she would suffer no pain, no aging, no diseases and...   
no him.   
  
The fact that she was gone was bad enough, but when she died he felt an emptiness, and emptiness which could not be filled by anyone but her. He now knew what she had had felt when he had first died although she had not felt it to the extend that he did due to the bond not having fully formed yet.   
  
He remembered her, her beauty, her brains, her courage...her love for him, his love for her, the love they had for each other, the love that had bore him two children, the love that had broken down all his mental barriers, the love that had made the once selfish prince sacrifice his life so that she and their son could live.   
  
Trunks and Bra stood in the doorway, they knew by the look on their father's face that their mother was gone. Their father's face for once showed all his emotions, emotions of sadness, memories and of a broken heart.   
  
Their mother was gone, and it would be awhile before they would be reunited again as a family, for saiyans could live to be several hundred years of age if not killed in battle and in comparison the averaage human lifespan was...well, pitiful.   
  
"Papa" said Bra as she broke the silence and went over to give her father a hug. He hugged her back as he slowly closed his eyes and remembered how they had first met.   
  
A wave of memories collaped over him as he remembered how he and the recently decesed had met.   
  
Vejita gave a small chuckle. Trunks looked at his father in surprise, as Bra although held on to her father she pulled back wanting to see his face.   
  
His eyes which had once been filled with life, anger, frustration and love were now empty and even though Bra was only seven years of age, the unusal look in her father's eyes scared her and although she was used to seeing him in SSJ form, his eyes had never looked this empty or souless...   
  
'Mom's death must have really hit him hard' thought Trunks as he pulled Bra off their father, or tried to as Bra suddenly screamed.   
  
"MOMMY" as she wrenched away from her brother's grasp and ran towards her mother. But Trunks was faster than her, and swiftly picked her up, but not before Bra had had a good look at look at her mother's ashen face. Bra's eyes were wide she had never seen her mother look like that before, she was so full of life, but now...   
  
Vejita's face was as white as his wife's, and as he suddenly felt an anger inside of him he as he powered up to SSJ3 and ki blasted the walls, her, and everything in the room 'why her, why now' he thought angrily as kept blindly shooting out ki shots.   
  
Goku suddenly felt Vejita powering up 'he must be training' he thought to himself as he lay back down again basking in the sun, enjoying the warmth that the sun gave off, but as he felt the ki blasts he realised that Vejita was not in the gravity room and quickly teleported himself to where Vejita was...   
  
and was promptly greeted with a ki blast as it connected with his stomach, he doubled over in pain. Goku quickly recovered and and grabbed Vejita and pinned his arms behind his back.   
  
"CALM DOWN Vejita!!" yelled the stronger warrior as he tried to stop his prince from moving, from destroying everything in sight, unfortunatly he didn't suceed very well as the walls around them started falling down.   
  
Vejita couldn't hear a word that Goku was saying, he was so filled with emotions that he could barely think straight, fortunatly his son could and carefully walked up to him and inserted a special tranquilizer in him, or tried to, as Vejita was so powered up that the needle refused to go into him as Vejita's muscules were so tense that they were not able to as for Goku when he saw the needle...   
  
"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!" he screamed and jumped into Vejita's arms, unfortunatly Vejita had not put his arms out to catch him and Goku fell ungloriously down to earth.   
  
Vejita whipped around to see Trunks furiously try to hide the needle, he had not felt the needle even attempt to go into him but he knew of only one thing that would scare 'Kakorot' and in rage he grabbed the needle off his son and jabbed it into the surprised lavender haired boy and flew off.   
  
Goku eyes followed him until he was out of sight, he wondered if it was safe for everyone if he just let him go like that. He quickly decided that Vejita was not to be trusted in his state of mind and went after him, pushing his ki down so that he could not be detcted though Vejita properly.   
  
Vejita soon found his way into a forest and as he saw all the wild animals run in fear something came over him, something that he had not done in a long time. He killed them, with pinpointed accuracy perfected over the years he shot them with his ki blasts and laughed sadistically when they died. "You shall share my pain" as he quickly flew up to one animal and killed it by breaking it's neck.   
  
Goku looked on with a rather pained look on his face, he couldn't feel Vejita's pain to the degree that Vejita had, but Bulma's death had hit him hard too, after all losing a childhood friend had always hurt him, Krillin via Piccolo's hand, Yamcha, Tien, Chao-zu and Piccolo all by the hand of Vejita and Nappa, Krillin again, every death hit him hard, harder than everyone though it would afterall like every like every other true saiyan he did not show many of his true feelings only the ones he wanted to show, the ones he wanted others to see.   
  
Vejita struck out at yet another little animal.   
  
Goku could stand it no longer, with his superior speed he appeared in front of the fireball and as it hit him he did not move, nor flinch.   
  
Vejita looked angrily at him, suddenly as he looked into Goku's eyes he realised he could see everything. There in Goku's eyes was not a child within a man's body, but an old warrior who had seen hell and fought for justice, but more importantly there was him in his eyes, The Prince of the Saiyans lay there in Goku's eyes, in his reflection and it was only then he saw how he was seen. A cold heartless killer with no soul.   
  
"I have to leave," he said as he flew off again, though this time Goku did not follow.  
  
Vejita flew with purpose now. He flew to the deepest ocean looked at, there lay his dead mate's eyes looking calmly and serenly back at him. He flew into them, searching for something, something from his past, something that he thought he no longer had any use for.   
He had to search for a long time and he soon lost count of how many times he had to resurface for air. He suddenly saw the sun's rays lightly touch what he was looking for and swam down to the object, picked it up and returned to the surface.   
He looked at the object that lay in hand. He wondered if all the water had corrupted it's interior after all these sort of things were not made for underwater. He pressed a few buttons. His space pod was long gone and those bakas back at the control centre never really kept track of what happened to these little remote controls or the traiters that had owned them. He smirked evilly. Soon it would be on it's way, a new space pod for him to travel in, for him to leave behind everything that reminded him of her, for him to leave his children.   
The had pod arrived.   
  
And now it was hovering above it's hatch open inviting him to sit down so that the two of them could be on with their journey.   
  
He rose above the water, should he get in and leave everything behind. He looked back at the water, her eyes and realised that it was proberly the best thing for him to do, after all he needed to be alone for awhile and his children would be better off without him espically in this state of his.   
  
He got in the pod.   
  
"Welcome aboard Prince Vejita" said the electronic voice of the computer.   
  
And off he went The Last Prince of Vejita-sei into the cold darkness of the universe.   
  


* * *

Author's Rant: I hate to repost this again but JediVegeta18 was right, this was hard to read (lazy me forgot to change the color of the text when I changed the background). 


End file.
